


Destiel Summer One Shot Series

by eternalspacecadet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalspacecadet/pseuds/eternalspacecadet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since I can't write anything long even if I tried, I've decided to write a bunch of small things and compile them here. More will be added as the summer goes on, and these will range from normal!verse to high school au's to end!verse and anything and everything inbetween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Raindrops and Soil

**Author's Note:**

> Cas-powerless-wanders out into the rain from the bunker in sorrow. Dean finds him and tries to console him.

        “CAS! CAS DAMMIT ALL GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THE BUNKER!” Dean roared over the deafening rolls of thunder. He hadn’t seen a storm like this for a long time, and he sure wasn’t going to leave any windows or doors open like last time either. Once him and Sammy were done checking the doors, Sam left to finish the latest season of Game of Thrones. Dean looked around and realized he hadn’t seen Castiel around, and that’s when he noticed the outside door open, even though it wasn’t five minutes ago.

       Dean ran up the steps at a quick pace until he was standing in the doorway. At that exact moment a gargantuan bolt of lightning illuminated the world, and out in the pouring rain stood the silhouette of one trench coat clad fallen angel, positively soaked to the bone. Dean yelled and screamed at him, but to no avail. With a huff, he popped up the collar on his leather jacket and walked out into the downpour.

       “Cas what the hell are you doing out here?” Dean asked once beside the man.

       “This used to be one of my jobs.”

       “What?”

       “The thunder, the lightning. It used to be one of my jobs as an angel.” Castiel clarified, his voice slightly unreadable.

       “Can’t we talk about this inside?” Dean asked, but a moment after he did so another bolt of lightning hit and he saw Castiel’s face and realized why they couldn’t talk about it inside.

       Castiel’s face was crumbling, falling down and turning to dust like an old statue that the world had finally got the best of. His pupils dilated in the sudden light change and his irises were a crisp blue, but set in red-rims and laced with tears and raindrops. His hair, although flattened, was still askew, making him look even more like a wreck.

       “Dean,” Castiel began in a tone even more broken than his expression, “I used to be an angel. I used to do great phenomenons like this, now I can hardly toast bread.”

       “C’mon man, no one knows how to use a toaster the first time around, you’ll lea-”

       “Listen to me Dean.” Castiel said with the finality of a thunder-strike, sending Dean back on his heels. He sighed and continued, “Listen,I was once another being entirely, part of something bigger. I did things, important things, and now I can do nothing. I was once a magnificent storm, now all I am is an insignificant raindrop.”

       Lightning blared all around them and Dean saw his face of true pain and loss. He put his hands on Castiel’s shoulders and turned him to face himself.

       “Now you listen to me. I don’t care who or what you once were, I just care about what you are now. You’re still important, and you’re still useful, and don’t ever underrate yourself again. If you’re a raindrop, then I can only hope to be the soil in the ground so I can soak you up.”

       “Dean-” Castiel was cut off by a sudden hug, and even through the storm raged on around them, the two felt safe in each other’s arms. They pulled apart and look into the other’s eyes, feeling the ground shake with thunder. Cas cupped Dean’s face and their lips were abruptly joined, lips and tongues moving lazily yet sincerely.

       “Let’s get you inside baby.” Dean whispered against Castiel’s lips, reuniting them again for a quick kiss.

       They laced their fingers together and walked out of the storm, heading back to the bunker and leaving behind more than one storm.


	2. The Beginning of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What caused Cas to up the way he did in end!verse

        Castiel’s eyes fluttered open as stretched and yawned, the sun gently breaking through the blinds in the room.   
        Dean’s room.   
        Did last night really happen? Castiel turned on his side to check, and yes, last night certainly did happen. Dean lay next to Cas on the bed, his perfectly tan skin glowing in the faint morning light. Cas smiled bigger than he had in a long time. In this new world, there was rarely a moment of happiness. With what had happened to Sam in Detroit and the Croatoan virus spreading like crazy, no one had time for pleasure; only pain survived. But Castiel couldn’t bring himself to think of any of that, all he could think about was how perfect last night was. The way Dean looked at him, undressed him, kissed him, loved him, it was delightful.

       Cas could still remember how right it felt, there bodies moving and mixing together. Two lonely halves finally becoming whole. 

       Castiel, so lost in his thoughts, almost missed Dean waking up. He groaned and lifted his hands to his head, mumbling some.  
        “Good morning Dean.” Castiel propped himself up on his elbow, looking into Dean’s now opening eyes.   
        “Cas? What the hell are you doing in my bed? And why are you naked? Why am I naked? Oh crap, did last night…?” His voice trailed off in confusion and denial.   
         ”What’s the matter? You seemed happy last night after we had-“  
        “Don’t say it.” Dean cut him off, squeezing his eyes shut as if that could erase the past.   
        “Dean, I don’t understand? What’s wrong?”  
       ”This Cas! This is wrong! Us together.”  
        “What? No, it’s okay Dean. Remember everything you said last night? That you always fought off who you really were, and that you were done fighting it. Then you kissed me.”  
         ”No Cas, last night I was drunk, and I made a dumb mistake.”  
         Castiel felt tears spring into his eyes. No, that couldn’t be. Last night was real and this was a nightmare, he just needed to wake up. Oh God, why couldn’t he wake up?  
        “What are you saying?” Cas asked, his voice shaking.  
       ”Damn it Cas don’t do this.”   
       ”Are you saying that every confession, every kiss, every touch, every moan and sigh, was all a mistake?”  
       Dean ground his teeth together, more mad at himself than Castiel. He should’ve known better than this. To get drunk and shack up. And with Cas? That was deplorable. He did remember all of last night, everything he said, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it now because it wouldn’t feel true.  
       ”Yes Castiel. It was a mistake. Now put your clothes on and stop embarrassing yourself.”  
        And that was it. That was all it took to snap Cas. If last night was wrong, then happiness couldn’t be real. His eyes glassed over and he went into auto pilot, putting on his clothes and pretending he didn’t notice how Dean wouldn’t look at him.   
         He silently left the small building of their camp and walked to his. Thank God it was so early so no one had to see Cas’ walk of shame. He slammed the door and broke down. He hated his damn human emotions and how they were so out of control. He just couldn’t take the hurt. He then remembered something as he scrambled to his night stand, grabbing a orange pill bottle off the top. He thought of his fall, and how it hurt him so, and how Dean told him only to take the medicine if he was in pain. Well this was pain if he ever felt it. Cas then ripped the lid from the bottle and downed a small handful of the pills, chasing them down with a bottle of liquor.   
          He felt the effects almost immediately, how his pain drifted away and the world before him dulled. He could get used to this. He sat in the middle of his floor for what seemed like forever. As the afternoon light blazed through his windows, he had a final though before passing out. If he had to live his life intoxicated just to forget the pain of lost love, then so be it.


	3. We Have Take Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU: Dean goes to the airport to pick his best friend Cas up, except in each other's absence the two boys have discovered their true feelings about each other. Pure fluff written for redbeard.lives on Instagram

       Dean craned his head above all the people around him, seething with irritation every time someone's luggage rolled over his toes. Was it always this stuffy and cold in places like this? He checked the time again and sighed, looking around the busy airport terminal for the familiar messy black hair of his friend Castiel...or maybe more than a friend, he didn't know anymore. Cas had only been gone for two weeks visiting his brother Gabriel over their winter break, but Dean hadn't stopped thinking about him since he dropped him off at the airport.

       He kept telling himself it was because he was his best friend and they did everything together, but deep down he knew it was more than that. In those two horribly long weeks alone, he really figured that out. He didn't just miss his friend, he longed for him, embarrassingly yearned for his deep gravely voice constantly calling him out on his bullshit and helping him write almost all his essays. The way they practically lived together in Castiel's more spacious dorm room and their ritual Thursday night crappy movie, he missed it all.

       Everything had really clicked on the sixth day Cas was gone and Dean had awoken from a particularly steamy dream staring the two of them, spending the rest of the night talking to his friend Charlie about it. She had laughed and said something out his dreams being the gateway to his subconscious and other various things about subs that had made him outright blush. For the remainder of Castiel's trip, Dean had thought of various ways to tell him how he felt, but nothing seemed right, so now that today was the day, he was practically shaking.

       “Dean? Dean!” Dean whipped his head up to see only see Castiel's smile crinkled eyes and beautiful bed head over other people's heads and he breaks out in a smile, slowly cutting through people to get to him.

       Castiel curses and apologizes as his luggage clips people passing around him, but the moment he saw Dean his heart went into overdrive and he knew he needed to be next to him. He'd been longing to see those green eyes and star-like freckles sprinkled over that beautifully tanned skin since he stepped on the plane, and his brother really detected that as he made jokes about it the entire time he was there. One night though when his jokes had escalated, Cas snapped at his brother, asking why he cared about who he loved. After he said that, Gabriel softened and together they talked everything out, even though he still teased him abut harboring a big fat crush on his best friend.

       “Cas!” Cas sped up as he heard his named being called, finally reaching Dean after shoving past a rather loud middle aged woman, who promptly flipped him off.

       Dean and Cas stood in front of each other, Dean slipping his hands into his pockets and offering Cas a shy smile, causing Cas to drop his luggage to rush forward and hug Dean, melting against his chest. Dean stood in shocked silence for a second before hugging him back.

       “Hello Dean.” Castiel's voice was muffled against Dean's chest, causing him to laugh.

       “Damn it's good to see you again...I missed you.”

       “I missed you too Dean.”

       Dean grabbed Cas' arms and pulled him back to look at him, smiling widely as Cas smiled back. They stood like that for a moment before the same bitchy woman who flipped Cas off was tapping on his shoulder and telling him that he needed to pick up his luggage and make out with his boyfriend later. Dean huffed and picked up Cas' things, telling him that she could go fuck herself. Cas laughed as they walked out to Dean's car, putting his luggage in the back before getting in and driving off.

       “Umm, Dean? There's something I need to tell you...” Cas started nervously, staring at Dean.

       “What is it?”

       “I really did miss you...a lot...”

       “I missed you too Cas, so much. I was about to go crazy without you.” Dean uneasily admitted, having a hard time looking at the road because dammit all Cas looked beautiful in the sunset light.

       Cas smiled softly and continued, “Me too Dean. I missed you more than a friend should miss a friend, and I guess that's what I'm trying to say and-Dean what are you doing?”

       At that point Dean was pulling over to the shoulder of the road, throwing his car into park before grabbing either side of Cas' handsome face. Cas instinctively began to lean his head forward and Dean's lips crashed against his. They could've taken their first kiss slow, but they were both so full of want and hunger for all each other too much.

       Dean moved one of his hands to the back of Cas' head, pulling at his hair and causing him to make small noises of pleasure. Cas moved a hand to Dean's waist and ran his fingertips lightly up and down, getting a shudder out of him. Dean tugged at Cas' hair and he gasped, allowing Dean to lick his way into his mouth. Cas groaned as he moved over to Dean's seat, crawling on top of him and breaking the kiss momentarily to quickly recline his seat.

       “Damn Cas, where did you get these moves?” Dean panted, grabbing Cas' shirt and pulling him down on top of him.

       “Let' just say,” Cas whispered against his ear, gently nipping at it, “I've been thinking about this for awhile now.”

       “Fuck.” Dean groaned before he pulled Cas' lips back to his, feeling Cas lightly grind on him as he deepened the kiss.

       Cas pulled back after a couple of minutes, much to Dean's displeasure.

       “Cas, wha-”

       “Let's get back to my dorm where there's a bed and other necessary things before we go any further.”

       “I hope you don't mind if I speed then.” Dean said as his fixed his seat and put his car into drive.

       “By all means, break the damn sound barrier.” Cas said seriously, and with that they were practically flying back to their campus.

 


End file.
